Fred Makes Up For It
by miss majik
Summary: Fred pulls a mean prank on Angelina and she's really angry. What will he do to get his friend, and the love of his life, back?


_A/N Hey everybody sorry I haven't been posting stories this week! I answered the request of Guest and here is another Fred/Angelina story. I have been in a situation where I couldn't post stories because my laptop didn't have internet but the email on my cell phone said I had a request. I'm glad to be posting again! Still taking requests! _

"Angelina! Angie! Ange! ANGELINA!" Fred was yelling after Angelina down a corridor of many people giving him strange looks. Angelina marched away faster so she could avoid Fred. "Angelina," Fred said. He ran in front of her, blocking her path, and he was out of breath. "I never thought I would be chasing a girl. They always chase me," Fred joked, catching his breath. Gosh, Angelina thought, it was so hard to be mad at him when he's just so damn funny! Fred was sure he saw a smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

"What do you want, Fred?" Angelina demanded going back to her fully mad state. She knew what he wanted, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm sorry we turned your hair blue!" Fred said trying to walk backwards as Angelina kept walking. She pushed past him and he just ran to catch up with her again. She had to admit, she liked that Fred was making such an effort to apologize. She didn't know that he loved her and would do anything to get her back as his friend. She had been avoiding him because last week she was getting ready for a date with Oliver Wood and right as she was putting hairspray in her hair to keep it curly, blue dye came out instead, making her have to go on her date with blue hair. She couldn't get it out for days and haven't talked to Fred since she screamed at him. He had laughed until he realized she was sincerely mad. He just didn't want her and Oliver to hit it off because he did love her, but Angelina didn't know.

"I know you're sorry, but you knew that it was important to me!" Angelina was angry. She was actually over it but as far as Fred was concerned, she was so not over it.

"Angie, I'm really sorry. I've told you! Angie I've been trying to make it up to you!" he said. He was telling the truth, he had given her gift baskets and fed her cat when she went on her second date with Oliver. She didn't really like Oliver, but she wanted to make Fred go crazy. She thought he just didn't want her to get special treatment in Quidditch.

"Well try harder!" Angelina said. Fred stopped chasing her and watched her go. He then thought of a brilliant plan to get her to forgive him.

That night Fred was in the common room all night practicing on his guitar. The next day was Saturday, so Angelina would be up later and when she came downstairs, he would be ready for her. When she came down at nine, just about everyone was down there, milling around. She walked down with Katie and Alicia. The girls had already gotten dressed. When she got to the bottom of the stairs and Fred was there and started strumming on his guitar. He had practiced the song I'll Do Anything by Jason Mraz all night.

"I'll do anything! "He was singing. Everyone started looking at when he finished everyone clapped.

"Alright Fred, I forgive you. But you had better not do that again!" she said. They both smiled and Fred just picked her up and swung her around his arms. He put her down just as Oliver walked up.

"Oliver, I wanted to talk to you in private," Angelina said, pulling him to the side. "The dates were great. It's not you, it's just I like someone else. I'm sorry," Angelina stuttered. Oliver just nodded.

"I know, Angelina. I'm not blind. You and Weasley are made for each other. No hard feelings," Then he just walked away. Angelina stood there with her mouth open. How had he known? Did Fred like her too? Was she that obvious? Did Fred know?

"Hey Ange, what was that about?" Fred asked casually.

"Um, Fred, would you go on a date with me?" Angelina asked. Where the hell did that come from? Angelina what are you doing? She thought to herself.

"Angie! I knew this would happen but I thought it would be the other way around! But this works too," he said with a smile. She relaxed and he pulled her in for a sweet kiss.


End file.
